Persona 4 Sonic Xover
by Qewey-01
Summary: After a battle with Dr.Eggman Sonic and the rest of the gang go home to green hill but they are in for a surprise... Follow 3 character view points and expeireince a SonicPersona cross over like never before! Featuers an old and loved character. May be updated late and rating may be changed.
1. Prolouge

Paste your document here...

I awoke to find myself in a different room as I was in on the train; it appeared to be blue with a couch also blue with a champagne rack to the left. A man sat on the couch with a cane he had a bald top with white hair in the back, he also had a long pointed nose with pointed ears to go along with it

"Hello sama" he said.

With eyes open he called me, or should I say bloodshot eyes he looked like he hadn't slept for days then again there was a champagne rack.

"My name is Igor." He continued, he then took the cane and pointed to the woman sitting to the right of him "This is my associate Margaret."

"Hello" she said.

She had long white hair with a blue jacket and a book it said register book for what I didn't know, she had yellow eyes and here I thought only animals could have eyes like that.

"You have entered a room where only those with a contract may enter and my dear boy you have not been in the said contract."

"I'm sorry sir." Finally saying something "I'll just go."

The old man chuckled "You have been chosen by the gods to enter this room this place is called The Velvet Room."

"A place where time and space dissolve." The woman called Margaret continued

"Do not be alarmed you are asleep in your own room." Igor said must knowing my panic when I showed up. "I understand that you are returning from a long quest with friends."

"Yes." I said

"And you have been drained of power."

"Yes."

"My boy you show great potential and could prove useful in the upcoming events."

"Wait another Eggman attack?" I sighed "Great just great and i'm drained of power from our last fight so is Sonics'. "My dear boy you rush to the future to quickly these events will be taken into effect after your recover." Igor said "Well that's a relief we couldn't stop a full invasion from Dr.E."

"The other thing is this Dr. Eggman will not be participating in the events that will transpire in the later future."

"Oh boy another fortune teller." I said with a sigh

"Hmm? My dear boy you mistake me for something else I am a future gazer I require no fee." The old man said

"That has nothing to do with it you just make wild guesses and people believe you!" I said with a tone in my voice

"You doubt me? Let me show you I am the real deal." Igor said and pulled out 4 cards I chuckled he had the wrong amount of cards its three past, present, and future.

"You are a boy of 13 and a fox with a genetic disorder of 2 tails this is your nickname as well Tails your real name is Miles Prower."

I couldn't believe it all of it was true. "Now for the past, not much this card can tell me you never knew your real parents and the only relationships you had are with your brother Sonic, and a Girl whose name I will not say for you try to forget." He was right I wanted to forget but a part of me did not let me. "I have already explained the present to you." He did! I just noticed back when we were talking he told me I was drained of power and it was true I felt exhausted and beat up i'm surprised I didn't pass out. Finally the future he flipped the 4th and said

"You shall be reunited with your special one, but be warned!" he said menacingly "She shall be taken from you and the ultimate test shall be shown to you."

"Really she's coming back? I...I..." I stopped and said sorry to Igor.

"No worries this isn't the first time I've been denied."

After he stopped talking Margaret spoke and said "It is time for you to go.

" "Yes I am afraid so my young boy." Igor said

"But before you go take this key it will allow you to enter here when you need help."

I took the key and put it in my pocket. "Goodbye for now my boy." With that specks of light flashed across my eyes and I felt fuzzy and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my book it took me 2 hours to make it so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Recollection**

I awoke only to see my room that I had fallen asleep in I was on a hospital bed in the train I was on it was a white room with a hospital monitor I was hooked up to it. On my right was a table with medicine labeled: Tails' medicine to take in one hour, there were numerous pill capsules so I guess I had to take a lot, bandages and a picture of me. The door opened and Cream and her Chao Cheese, she was wearing her original orange dress with a blue scarf.

"Good morning Tails-sama!" she said "Are you feeling better?"

She worried about me a lot and Amy said it was cute but I thought it was annoying because I could take care of myself, but I didn't say anything she would cry and I would feel bad that and Amy would pound me into next week.

"I'm feeling fine but I need to get out of bed."

As I said this I stood up and winced Cream rushed over laying me back down

"No you don't! You're still in bad condition!" She said sternly

After being sat back down I looked at myself I was in bad condition hands torn shoes almost to ineffective to be used, torso had a big gash in it and head covered with a bandage, Cream was right I was in no condition to move or fight.

"Sorry Cream, I didn't mean to make you worry." I said to the bunny

"No I'm sorry for yelling your head doesn't need any loud noises." She replied

After we talked she asked about the battle, Cream usually stayed behind because she was young and fragile, but believe you me she is a strong person one time I accidentally knocked over a plant of hers and she hit me! So hard I went to the doctors and I had a grade 1 concussion!

"Well the battle started as robot mob I got this gash from Eggmans Animal robots." I said as I showed the gash

"Oh my!" Cream said

"After that a robot dragon came and it used its fire breath to burn us judging on my gloves and shoes it burned through them."

Cream gasped

"What?"

"I've never seen you without gloves and shoes, or Sonic, or Amy I thought it was because your guys had bad feet and hands! Oh! I mean…"

I laughed

"Bad feet that's hilarious Cream! But I have to admit that is a pretty good reason!"

I continued to tell the story after a fit of laughter

"After the dragon fight we fought the biggest robot we have ever fought! We had things going good for us until Eggman used his big fist and knocked us back I fell and went fuzzy the hit was to devastating and I guess you guys helped heal us."

"That's true speaking of heal it's time for your pills!"

She rushed over to the counter got the pills and a glass of water and came back over and checked the monitor.

"Your blood circulation is low take these immediately." She said shoving them in my mouth

I almost choked on them if the water wasn't there I swallowed the pills and then felt dizzy

"Sorry Tails the medicine makes you sleepy." I heard Cream say

"Cream…. Why….is...the….world spinning?"

"Tails? T….i…s..! C….n….y…o…he….a…..me?"

As I heard Creams voice trail off I knew that the medication wasn't suppose to make me fall asleep. And I saw black after I realized it.

**So how was it leave a comment and ideas for ch 2 Untill nex time Ill SEEEE YAAAAAA!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter 2! With A Surprise at the End! Plz Leave Comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Side Effects**

As I started to stir I was hit by a blinding light and my eyes could only see that white light, then I heard a voice

"Tails, Tails? Oh c'mon wake up!"

My pupils dilated and I was greeted by 3 figures Sonic, Amy, and Cream.

"Quit your yelling I'm all right! Ouch my head hurts." I said holding my head

A sigh of relief came over them indicating that they had calmed down, but I wondered what made them so jumpy.

"Man I thought you went down for the count!" Sonic said with a smirk "but here you are still alive and kicking!"

"Oh thanks! My best friend getting ready to mourn for guy who's not even dead! But there is something I want to ask you, why are you so concerned?"

"We were concerned because Cream here decided to give you 4 pills instead of 2! Way to go Cream!" Amy said

"I…I…" Cream said looking at the floor

"Hey Amy you need to calm down! Cream was just trying to help me, she got scared! You should be ashamed!" I yelled

Everyone just stared at me, I had yelled at the top of my lungs to protect Cream and I get blank stares?

"Tails?" Cream said sheepishly

"Yes Cream?" I replied with my head hung

"Thank you for defending me, it's true I was scared it was my first patient and when I found out it was you I freaked out, so when the monitor showed that your blood circulation was low I must have given you to many pills. I'm sorry."

"Cream like I told Amy you got scared and when you had me as your first patient you got so freaked out."

"Tails." Amy said

"Yeah?" I replied

"Your right I shouldn't of yelled at Cream." She turned "I'm sorry Cream."

"It's okay Amy!" Cream said with her face lit up

"But Tails there is a problem." Amy said "Your body has taken the pills and now your body has been unresponsive it'll take a while for your body to respond but in the meantime."

She pulled out a wheelchair it was like any old wheelchair black padding, steel wheels, and black arm rests.

"I'm sorry Tails." Cream said with eyes welling

"No don't cry it's all right I've always wanted to drive around in wheelchair." I said

It took a few seconds but I got in and started to move, my hands were the only things that were responsive so I moved the wheels and started to go forward and back

"See no problem!" I said giving them a thumbs up

The door opened and a man walked in it was a G.U.N official

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Tails Miles Prower! Amy Rose!" He yelled

"Yes?" We said in unison

"A short change of plans!"

"Yes?"

"You are not going back to Green Hill!"

"What!?"

* * *

**So hows that for a story!**

**Tails: You little...**

**Hey! Do not fight my authorzation!**

**Tails: So why arnt we going back?**

**Oh You will see...**

**Tails: I got A bad feeling about this**

**Well anyways Ill SEEEEEEE YAAAAAAA! **

**PLZ LEAVE A COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**My 4th chapter yay! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Inaba and Yasogami high**

"Were not going back to Green Hill?" I asked the G.U.N official

"No sir Tails-sama sir! The grand superior has given you 5 passes to Inaba sir!"

Inaba? It sounded like a human place to me and I thought all about Chris and our previous adventures so I thought that we were need at that place.

"Where's Inaba?" Sonic asked

"Inaba Sonic-sama sir! Inaba is a small city in Japan near Samegawa flood plain has a High School called Yasogami sir!

"So basically a city near a flood plain with a high school called Yasogami, and it has a town, and a shopping district?"

"Yes Sonic-Sama sir!"

"So why are we needed?" Amy asked

"Amy-Chan mam! You are needed for no reason it is a vacation mam! The official said

"Well if G.U.N wants to send us there's got to be a reason."

"Oh come on Amy it might be fun!" said Cream with enthusiasm

"Yeah c'mon Amy you'll love it!" I said

"It'll get you to relax…." Sonic said slyly

"Oh alright I'll go." She said blushing

"Yay I'll go pack!" Cream said

"That won't be necessary Cream-Chan mam!" The G.U.N official barked

He then showed us 5 bags labeled Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese

"You planed this?!" Amy yelled with a hammer suddenly in her hand

"No mam Amy-Chan mam! G.U.N gave me these bags to give to you I have no data on what's in them mam!" The G.U.N official said looking at Amy's hammer.

"Well if G.U.N told you and you didn't know this isn't the first time." She said coolly  
she was right G.U.N doesn't tell their officials much except go to point A return to point B. As for the bags Amy's was filled with clothes a toothbrush, a hair comb, a hair brush, a disposable hammer, and toothpaste.

Sonics' was filled with clothes, deodorant, a toothbrush, a hair brush, an extra pair of shoes, a picture of his mother (Queen of All Green Hill) and toothpaste

Cream and Chesses was filled with clothes, chao food, a picture of Vanilla (Creams mother) a hair brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste

Mine was filled with clothes, a toolbox, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, deodorant, toothpaste, and a picture of her. (I refuse to say her name it brings back to many memories) The train stopped and the G.U.N official said

"Arrival at Inaba Sirs and Mams!"

As we got off the G.U.N official stopped me and handed me a pot with a plant in it. It was her pot the one I planted her in after the incident.

"We founded this at your house Tails-Sama sir!"

"Thank you sir." I replied

We got off and the place was normal a hustling down town with people buying things and negotiating prices one of the places was called Junes, a lot of people was shopping there the flood plain was littered but still great to visit the last stop was Yasogami High School it was a 2 story school we got appointed to 2-2 Mr. Morokas class when we got in people just stared.

"All right, all right I know we got some weird students here but this is a class and to get my paycheck I need to tutor these freaks!" said

"Wow and your calling us freaks." Sonic said

"Oh a smart one huh well you can sit with the other smart people!" He said and pointed to a teenage boy with straight silver hair

"But first your name." He said

"Sonic." He responded

The school gasped and looked at us with interest apparently we were known

"You three you to!" He barked at us.

I stepped up and said "Tails Miles Prower."

The whispers started

Amy stepped up "Amy Rose."

The whispers grew

Cream stepped up "Cream the rabbit and this is my friend Cheese."

The crowd went "Awww." As Cream showed off the Chao

As soon as we sat I took a look around and saw a person going "Pssst."

When I pointed at me he nodded his head.

* * *

**I am good thx for the vews Hope you guys will like the next! Ill SEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
